


Cheater

by AllAboutThatFanBoyLife



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutThatFanBoyLife/pseuds/AllAboutThatFanBoyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is smart enough to know when he's being cheated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, let me know if this is something that should continue. Chapters will get longer

Cheater  
Hiro isn’t stupid. Hell he graduated High school at the age of twelve. So when he started noticing that Tadashi would come home later the usual he was suspicious.   
When he asked Aunt Cass if she knew why Tadashi was coming home late he got the answer he expected.  
“Oh, you know how busy he gets, with that robot of his, what was it BetaMax, Baemax? Oh I don’t know, I wouldn’t get too worked up over it honey, you brother try’s his hardest.” She said.   
“Yeah ok.” He mumbled and made his way up the stairs into Tadahsi and his shared room. Hiro sat down on the bean bag that faced towards the windows. It was a rainy day, the sky was a light gray with rain. It had been pattering against the windows all day. The younger brother ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He just missed Tadashi, he only saw him for maybe ten minutes before he disappeared into the garage and didn’t come back up into the late hours of the night.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a knock at the door, Aunt Cass spoke, “Hiro honey,” She walked into the room, “Could you do me a favor?”  
“What can I help with?” Hiro Responded.  
“Tadashi called from the lab and he left something he needed in his bag, I have to meet with the banker in an hour, could I drive you down there and pick up when I’m done? She asked.  
“Yeah I guess I can do that.” Hiro answered.  
“Ok, I’ll call Tadashi and pick you up when I’m done sweetie, try to explore! Maybe it’s time you thought about applying here!” Aunt Cass yelled out the window as Hiro climbed out of the car with the bag in hand.   
Hiro climbed the steps that lead up to the building Tadashi and the rest of the nerds worked in.   
Hiro remembered the first time that Tadashi brought him to the lab, it was when Tadahsi and he had just entered the more the brother’s relationship. Tadashi give him gentle kisses when they were alone and tender touch’s when no one was looking.   
Hiro loved those moments when it was just him and Tadashi that was when the fourteen year old felt the most loved.   
Hiro reached the lab door without even realizing it, Hiro adjusted the blue hoodie that was keeping him warm and walked in to the lab.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Well hey Hiro.” Hiro was greeted by Wasabi.   
“Hey Wasabi, how are you?” Hiro smiled in return.  
“I’m doing okay, let me guess, you’re here to give the bag to Tadashi.”  
Hiro nodded his head yes.  
“Alright well his in the back in his office you can just head on in there.” Wasabi retuned back.  
“Thanks.”  
Hiro walked up to the door and tuned the knob, he was not expecting what was on the other side.


	2. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro finds out the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the very wonderful comments, it makes my day when i read them.

Chapter 2 Cheater

Hiro turned the knob.  
Honey Lemon laid flat on Tadashi’s desk, blouse unbuttoned and hair mused and rustled. Tadashi was above her, half on the desk and half leaning off. They both laid there in a passionate kiss, like the one Tadashi would give Hiro when they were alone. Both faces were flushed red and hands roamed over each other’s body.

 

The bag forgotten and his sense with it. Hiro ran out of the lab and down the steps of the building that had led to it.  
Hiro stopped, hunched over by a garbage can and threw up his lunch. Tears stung his eyes and his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet red, the color of Honey Lemons unbuttoned shirt. He collapsed by a bush that was next to the garbage can.  
“T-Tadashi,” Hiro sobbed, “Why?” Hiro rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes which still had burning tears streaming down upon his face.  
Tadashi wouldn’t do that to Hiro, he always told him how much he loved him. The gentle touches, the soft whispers that only Hiro would understand. Anger filled Hiro.  
Why, why this. Hiro had felt loved, special, like he had meant something. He had been the nerd in school, the lesser, the faggot. Never had any friends when he was still in school, being smarter than the other kids made him the subject of viscous bullying. But every day, when he would come home with fresh cuts on him, Tadashi would be there to treat his wounds.  
Not anymore.  
Aunt Cass had eventually come to pick him up, by then he dried his tears and calmed the color his face.  
“Hey honey, how did everything go?” Aunt Cass smiled at him as he climbed in the car and buckled his seat belt.  
“Fine, I dropped off the bag and went to see the rest of the school.” Hiro responded plainly.  
By the time they got back to the café Hiro was ready to rip his hair out, He loved Aunt Cass but god that woman would never stop talking.  
Hiro trudged up the stairs into Tadashi and his shared room. He opened the door in disgust when he thought about having to share the room with Tadashi now. He was stuck between anger and despair his heart wept with sadness but his brain flared with anger.  
He kicked off his shoes and threw his hoodie to the ground, left in a thin white shirt and black cargo shorts.  
He flopped down onto his bed and buried his head into his pillows. How would he even be able to look at Tadashi when he got home?

Hiro awoke when he heard the door the bedroom door shut.  
Hiro rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly sat up as he cracked his back with disgusting popping sounds. Hiro sat up in bed and swung his feet onto the floor only to be meet with the feeling of cold wood.  
“Oh hey Hiro.” A cool familiar voice sounded out.  
Realization dawned on him as he recognized the sound. Tadashi.  
Anger. Red hot anger. That’s all Hiro felt.  
He stood up in a flash and walked over to Tadashi in a couple of strides.  
“You bastard!” Hiro yelled as his right hand meet with the soft flesh on Tadashi’s face.  
To say Tadashi was shocked would be a understate meant. A red mark slowly made its way onto his face as he looked down at his younger brother.  
Tears once again made their way into Hiro’s eyes.  
“Hiro what the hell was that for!” Tadashi yelled. Thank god Aunt Cass had left to go shopping.  
“You know what that was for!”  
“I don’t know what you mean!”  
“Am I just some whore for you? Someone you could go to when Honey wasn’t around?” Hiro yelled, tears streaming faster down his face.  
Tadashi was speechless. Hiro knew.  
“Hiro I’m so sorry.” Tadashi tried to move closer to Hiro.  
“Get away from me!” Hiro moved backwards until he fell to the ground. Hiro curled against the base of the bed. His head between his legs and his arms wrapped around his knees.  
“I hate you, I hate you so much.” Hiro cried into himself.  
“I’m so sorry.” Tadashi was crying now too.


	3. Fuck toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro has new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write two chapter tonight

Chapter 3 Fuck you  
-6 months later-  
Things change, people, the seasons, the way we act and the type of music we listen to. Hiro changed, he turned sixteen just a month after the fight. Its been six months of avoidance and a lack of talking, mumbles here and there but that was all you could expect out of the two.  
Tadashi and Honey had come out as a couple just a week after. That killed Hiro. But people change and so did Hiro.   
The boy grew taller but still shorter then Tadashi. His shoulder’s broadened and his muscles expanded. His clothes darkened and so did his personality. Hiro snuck out at night to bot fights, he hung with the off crowd now, people he met, his new friends.  
-4 Months earlier-  
Hiro waked the ally that led to the club that was hidden in the back. Passing the smell of weed and drunk people that fucked in the alley. He made his way into the club. He was warmed, he was in a blue t-shit and a pair of black skinny jeans.   
“Cheek bones!” A bubbly voice called out.   
Suddenly he saw a mass of long pink hair from the crowded room. It was one of his friends. Kandy with a K, she was one of Hiro’s best friends. Kandy was a five foot something, thin and frail girl. Her hair stood out against her pale skin and black cloths. Right behind her was Shooter, another one of Hiro’s friends. Shooter was a blond bombshell the boy was energetic but calm and cool. His hair feathered and shades that covered his eyes. To this day Hiro never saw him without them. Shooter had his arm wrapped around Kandy’s waist, the two were the cutest couple, even though Hiro would never say that aloud. Lastly was VV, Hiro would always say it aloud, VV was the hottest man he ever laid eyes on. He had a lean torso and long legs, a strong jaw line that only mad his blue hair that was in a quife look even better.   
“Well if it isn’t my favorite gay.” VV said once he made his way to Hiro’s side. “How are you cheek bones?”  
Hiro should explain something. They called him Cheek bones because, well, his Cheek bones, they stuck out well on his face. Shooter, Kandy, VV those weren’t their real names. When they all met the agreed no names thus their names were given by things about them.  
Kandy got her name from her job. Kandy worked at the best strip club you could find. The men called her sweet like candy. Her body could win the hearts of a million men, but her smile killed them. She was good at what she did. She could swing herself around a pole better than anyone. Work is accutly where she met Shooter. He came in for a drink and a lap dance and left with her heart and her number.  
Shooter, he was a good guy, really he was. Just a shady past, but that was behind him. His stories not as fun. Just a petty criminal. Robbed a 7-11 and shot the cashier, the man lived, testified at his trial and sent Shooter away for a couple years in juvie.   
VV, Vain and Vague that was it, they all shared their stories but not VV, so that was his name Vain and Vague. It fit him well. Hiro loved that.   
“Let’s get drinks yeah? We already have a table Cheek bones.” Kandy said.   
Kandy led the boys to the table where they crammed in with a couple of strangers, that didn’t bother them. In the middle of the table sat a Huka filled with god knows what, most likely weed, but they never smoked from what was on the table.   
VV pulled a blunt from Kandy’s purse and sparked it up. He inhaled deeply and passed it down the table.   
“So, we haven’t seen you in a while, what finally brings you out here?” Shooter said as he passed the blunt to Hiro.  
Hiro inhaled deeply and held it for a couple seconds before he blew the smoke out. “Aunt went to bed early and Sugar face was still at the school.” Sugar face had become the code name for Tadashi.   
“Well good, I never get to see you anymore, I was worried you found someone else.” VV Cooley said, he was placed on the left side of Hiro and Shooter on the right.   
Hiro flushed when VV was so close.  
“I promise Cheek bones, I’ll make up for the time you missed with us.” VV whispered into his ear.

“Goddamit VV.” Hiro moaned. VV slammed him against the wall of his apartment. They somehow made it to VV’s place without jumping each other’s bones. VV attached himself to Hiro’s neck and grabbed the back of Hiro’s thighs, making Hiro jump into his arms. Hiro threw his head back as he wrapped his legs tightly around VV’s waist. VV carried him over to the twin bed that sat in the dark corner, the only light provided was the light of the moon from the window.  
VV was rough, VV threw him onto the bed and climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. “I don’t want to hear a sound from you unless you’re moaning my name, got it?”  
Hiro shook his head yes.  
VV pulled his own shirt off and then Hiro’s. VV ran his hands over Hiro’s chest, VV’s hands rubbed over Hiro’s nipples. Hiro groaned. VV leaned down a slowly kissed his way down from Hiro’s collarbone to his nipples, VV nipped on the right one and rubbed the left between two fingers. Hiro brought his hands up to VV’s head and started tugging on his hair.   
VV slowly moved even further down, he reached Hiro’s happy trail. He started to unzip Hiro’s pants, he slowly pulled them down his legs. He only brought them down to his knee.   
“Hm, I don’t know, maybe I shouldn’t.” VV teased as he scooted down further on Hiro. “How bad do you want this?”   
Hiro looked down at VV and gave the most puppy dog eyed look he could give, he was beyond hard at this point.  
VV continued, he pulled down Hiro’s boxers. His erection sprung up onto his abdomen. VV wrapped his hand around the base and slowly stroked up and down Hiro’s length. VV wrapped his lips around the head of Hiro’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip.   
“Oh god, VV.” Hiro tugged harder on VV’s hair.  
VV pulled off of Hiro, “I want you to fuck my face.” VV sultry said, he moved off the bed and onto his knees on the floor. Hiro was in heaven. Hiro stroked himself as he stood up in front of VV. Hiro grabbed a fist full of VV’s hair and shoved his length into VV’s waiting mouth. VV moaned around him.   
Hiro pulled VV all the way down to the base and started thrusting.   
VV brought his hands to Hiro’s hips and slowly worked his way down the Hiro’s bum, and groped him. Hiro thrusted faster into VV’s face. VV started to finger Hiro’s opening while Hiro kept face fucking VV.   
Hiro felt the burning in the bottom of his stomach, “Ugh VV,” Hiro groaned, “S-soon.” VV removed his fingers from Hiro and Hiro stopped his thrusting.   
“I want you to ride me Cheek bones.” VV almost whispered at this point, his lips were cherry red and wet.  
VV sat back against the headboard and pulled Hiro into his lap. He started to stroke himself as he helped position Hiro over his member.  
Hiro shuddered with anticipation.  
VV pulled Hiro down onto his cock right down to the base. Hiro almost came at that exact moment, VV was so big and thick.   
VV gave him no time to adjust, he started violently thrusting into Hiro. VV moaned at how tight Hiro was. VV thrusted and Hiro grinded down in circles in his lap.  
Both boys kept at a fast and rough pace.  
Hiro leaned his head against VV’s chest.  
“God,” VV groaned as he grabbed at Hiro’s waist trying to move even deeper, “I’m gonna cum.” VV pushed Hiro back and put Hiro’s legs on his shoulders.   
“Oh fuck!” Hiro yelled at the new angle, VV got even deeper in him.  
VV didn’t last much longer, he thrusted two more times before he roughly grabbed Hiro’s hips and came into him. “Oh fuck baby,” VV practily screamed when Hiro’s wall’s tightened around his cock, “Your holes so fucking tight babe.”   
Hiro fell over the edge and came on both VV’s and his own chest.  
VV fell against Hiro and laid on top of him, his cock still buried deep within him.  
“You’re so fucking good Cheek bones,” VV lightly thrusted into Hiro still, “I mean, you just fucking take it.” VV started kissing Hiro’s neck and stroking Hiro’s penis.  
“VV, no, I’m too sensitive.” Hiro whimpered against VV chest.  
VV was starting to get hard again. VV got on his knees and wrapped Hiro’s legs around his waist. “Oh come on babe, I still got it.” Hiro whimpered as his cock twitched at his words, he also started to get hard again.  
VV grabbed Hiro’s cock and stroked him while he started to thrust back into Hiro. VV roughly grabbed Hiro’s hips and thrusted hard into him, his balls slapped against Hiro’s bum.   
It didn’t take long until both boys were coming again. VV came in Hiro, this time pulling out after thrusting through his orgasm.  
Cum slowly leaked out of Hiro.   
“I feel disgusting VV.” Hiro mumbled as he looked down at the mess on his chest.  
“But you look beautiful.” VV responded.  
Both boys curled up against each other and spent the rest of the night cuddling.


	4. Cry for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro makes the walk of shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, im so sorry this haunt been updated in awhile but it will be now, im trying to make a schedule for it. thanks for hanging in there, not that long of a chapter so sorry.

To say Hiro took the walk of shame home was a understatement, he took the limp of shame home.   
When he left it was almost two in the morning, of course VV invited him to stay for round three, but Hiro already knew he was in trouble. He didnt expect to be out this late, surely someone noticed his absence  
Hiro slowly opened the door to the cafe as quietly as he could, he thanked god under his breath that Aunt Cass trusted him with a house key. Hiro held the bell that jingled every time someone entered as he closed the door shut.  
As quiet as a elephant on roller skates he made is way upstairs.   
When he opened the door to the brothers shared room he was greeted by a very sour face.  
“Hey Tadashi” Hiro spoke with a cool and calm look on his face.  
“Where on earth have you been?” Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s arm and dragged him closer, Tadashi’s face was contorted in anger. “You reek of weed and sex Hiro!” Tadashi half yelled half spoke.

“I was with some friends it’s not that big of a deal.” Hiro ripped his arm away from Tadashi and started for the bathroom. 

“Not that big of a deal?” Tadashi followed after him. “Do you know how worried Aunt Cass was? She was stress eating again Hiro.” 

“Ill tell her i'm sorry”

“Don’t you understand thats not good enough anymore, She’s worried she's gonna have to identify your body one day, and frankly so am i.” 

Hiro stopped and turned sharply on his heel and got in Tadashi's face.

“You care?” Hiro was frustrated and didn’t want to deal with this right now, “You have to understand how that surprises me for one, that you actually give a fuck.” 

“Hiro.”

“Just stop Tadashi, i’m not in the mood to hear it, i just want to shower and go to bed.”

With that Hiro went into the bathroom and slammed the door, when he came out Tadashi wasn’t waiting for him this time. 

 

Alot changed with Hiro, when he left the house the first time without permission Cass insisted he get help, he was later prescribed with clinical depression after the therapist found out he had been cutting himself.   
Hiro didn’t care much. He didn’t have a problem with how he was living. He enjoyed going out every night, partying until the sun came up and he made another walk of shame home whether, he shared the night with VV or someone else, although that one time with Kandy and Shooter wasn’t half bad. 

It was the next morning when Hiro finally rolled out of bed at two in the afternoon, that he got the lecture from Aunt cass.

“You can’t do this anymore Hiro, you’re throwing your life away!” Aunt cass held on to him for dear life. she always did this when she was upset. Hiro didn’t want to make her this way. She was just a casualty in the mess Tadashi had made. Cass didn’t know the brothers were having their affair of course but, it still didn’t stop things from getting out of control. 

 

“Im sorry.” Hiro held his head down, he couldn't bare to see the disappointment in her eyes.

 

When Aunt Cass finally let go, Hiro walked back upstairs. 

Hiro flopped face first into his bed and let out a grunt when his lungs filled with dust, its been awhile since he even laid in his own bed. 

Tadashi walked over and gently sat down on Hiro’s bed. 

 

“I honestly don’t know how to tell you to fuck off anymore Tadashi” Hiro said he soon as he felt Tadashi sit on his bed.

“Do you really hate me that much?” Tadashi said with hurt in his voice.

“Do cats hate water.” Hiro looked him dead in the eyes.

“Im so sorry Hiro, I never meant things to turn out this way.”   
“Just go away!”, Hiro yelled, “We are not about to have this conversation!” 

Tadashi left the room. probably heading to the nerd lab.

Hiro shook, he sat up and wept. Wept for his words. The ones he never meant. The ones he spat out of anger. 

“I don’t love you, like i did yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, im so sorry this haunt been updated in awhile but it will be now, im trying to make a schedule for it. thanks for hanging in there, not that long of a chapter so sorry.


	5. Love still Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but more updates soon.

The world was a mix of colors and fast lights passing by my face, the loud music was pumping in my ears and the only thing I saw was flashes of purples and blues and pinks. My body felt weightless, every sway of my hips and thump of my foot was numb with good feelings. Light pressure of hands on my hips pressed my rear to a pelvis. Hot bodies collided together on the dance floor, grinding and moving with the music. Suddenly another pair of hands laid on my torso and as I widened my eyes I saw the face of VV.

“Okay so if VV isn’t behind me than who is that?” I pondered to myself as I craned my neck to see the person behind me. 

“Hey cheek bones.” A soft and cool voice played in my ear as I recognized the voice. A calming sensation came over me as I laid my head back on the shoulder of Shooter who was the one grinding on me.   
There is one thing I love the most about Shooter and Kandy’s relationship, the fact that they are both completely open to sharing their bed with Hiro, even if it’s not at the same time. I guess you can say the whole group was this way. Open, no secrets kept, safety and warmth. That’s what Hiro loved the most. Shooter and Kandy didn’t have a problem with different bed partners as long as the arms you run back to are each other’s. 

Music turned to the slow beat of Earned it, of The Weekend. Shooter attached his lips to Hiro’s neck. Hiro was in the clouds. His mind stuck on the drugs and his lips stuck on VV.

VV pulled Hiro’s hands and shot a look over to Shooter that said they were going to make their way off the dance floor so Shooter was soon to follow. Where was Kandy exactly? Late night shift at the club but that was okay, she wouldn’t stop the boys from a little fun, and she slipped some LSD into Shooter’s pockets before he kissed her goodbye after dropping her off at work.

It was around 12 and the boys knew that Hiro had to sneak back soon. VV dragged the two boys out of the club. The warm night air brushed their faces as the exited the even warmer club. It was a clear night, the moon emitted all the light they needed.

“Where exactly are you dragging us to VV, if it’s what I think is going on, a bathroom would have been perfectly fine.” Shooter said as he wrapped an arm around Hiro.

“To messy, this way we can give Cheek bones a ride home after.” The now grey haired man responded. Hiro loved VV’s new hair shade it made his pale skin stand out even more.

“What going on? Car sex?” Hiro quizzed. 

No one responded because they had reached VV’s car. VV opened the back door and slid in, pulling Hiro in with him, Shooter pilling in after. 

“No time, I have to pick Kandy up in an hour.” Shooter said as he sat with his back against the now closed door. He spread his legs and pulled Hiro in between them. Hiro’s face plumped with a scarlet color.

“But we know you’ve been stressed lately, that’s why you aren’t coming to see us as often, but we’re not letting you leave without a little fun.” VV said as he moved up to Hiro.

“You guys don’t really have to do this.”

“We want to.” Both said in unison.

Unlike when Hiro was with VV, Shooter was slower so VV slowed down to. VV was rough and fast, dominate and hard. But when it was the both of them combined it was pain staking slow. Which not get him wrong, Hiro loved every moment of it but I was so different. Shooters hands explored everything slowly and gently, just learning the curves of Hiro’s body. He knew just where to touch. He ran his fingertips up Hiro’s spine. VV ran his hand up Hiro’s shirt and teased his sides and he reached his head down to nip at Hiro’s stomach. Shooter latched onto his neck and peppered kisses onto the side of his neck and face. The boys knew how important it was for Hiro to feel loved. 

VV nipped down even further until he reached the waist band of Hiro’s pants. Hiro was a trembling mess by this point, He loved all the tiny things both boys did. 

VV undid the belt in his way and unzipped Hiro’s pants, freeing his erection since he had decided to go commando tonight. He felt Shooters erection poke into his bum and Shooter had manages to also free himself while Hiro had not noticed. Shooter had started softly moving against Hiro as he lightly thrusted up. Shooter slid his hands lower down his body until he reached his hips and pulled him closer.   
VV had started stoking Hiro. He gave small kitten like likes to the head of Hiro’s erection. Teasing Hiro was one of VV’s favorite things to do. VV pulled away to releases himself from the confines of his pants, he nodded at Shooter. He laid his back on the opposite door and started stoking himself.   
“Why don’t you be a good baby and help VV over there.” Shooter whispered in his ear as he softly pushed Hiro forward.   
Hiro wasted no time as he took VV fully in his mouth. 

VV gasped and his hands instantly went for Hiro’s hair. Tugging and pulling at what he had grabbed.

Shooter got behind Hiro and reached around to grab Hiro and start stoking him from base to tip. Hiro moaned around VV causing a chain reaction in VV to have him moan out even louder. Shooter guided himself in-between Hiro’s checks. He needed some kind of friction. He started thrusting. With Hiro bobbing and Shooter stroking it wasn’t long before all three men were coming.   
VV came first, slipping down Hiro’s throat, Hiro swallowed as much as he could, some came spilling out the sides. Shooter was next, he stroked even faster and moved as much as he could in a cramped car. His nails digged into Hiro’s hips and left bruises and small cuts as he came onto Hiro’s back. All the sensation came flooding into Hiro as he reached his own climax. 

After all of them had calmed down and cleaned up they had realized an hour passed.

“You better take me home soon baby or sugar face will be up waiting.” Hiro giggled. As he buckled in the back.

“Don’t worry check bones you’ll be fine.” VV said as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair and started the car.

About a half an hour later they were parked outside the café with the head lights off.

 

“Thanks baby.” Hiro said and planted a kiss on a check on both of the boys. “I’ll see you guys soon.” Hiro repeated his steps of sneaking into the house trying to be quite as to not wake Aunt Cass.  
The lights were off in the room. Hiro blindly made his way to his bed, only tripping on a couple corners.

“Hiro?”

 

Shit.

The room’s lights flashed on to show an exhausted Tadashi. He had dark bags under his eyes and his posture was downright terrible. Obviously because of lack of sleep.  
Okay play this chill Hiro, act normal and maybe this won’t start a fight. Hiro thought to himself.

 

“Oh thank god you’re safe.” Tadashi said and he threw his arms around Hiro into a tight hug. “I was so worried Hiro you have no idea, I went all over town going to bot fights looking for you.”

 

“Get off of me!” Hiro shoved Tadashi off. “You had no damn reason to be worried, you know I always come home.”

Hiro looked disgusted. “It surprises me you were worried in the first place.” Hiro shook off his jacket and tossed it on his desk, ridding himself of pants to try and crawl into bed.

“Hiro please don’t do this to me.” Tadashi whispered. “You know damn well I care, you’re my brother for Christ sake.” 

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“I know why things are this way, isn’t it about time we had a talk, there are things I need to say.”

 

Pft “And I don’t want to hear them.

 

“Please Hiro, I know you hate me but please.”

 

“I’m not doing this now Tadashi.”

 

“I didn’t want things this way, I made a mistake Hiro,” Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s wrist, “I didn’t mean to take things with Honey this far, she was coming onto me and I made a mistake, I fucked up Hiro I admit that but please. I can’t stand the feeling of you hating me anymore.”

 

Tadashi started crying and shaking. “I’m so fucking sorry, and I still love you so much more than I should Hiro, I just want you back.” Tadashi was shaking even more, his whole body trembled.  
Hiro was stone faced as he ripped his wrist out of Tadahsi hands. 

 

Hiro looked him in the eyes and sighed.

 

“I can’t believe I still fucking love you.”


	6. Love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! All the comments inspired me to right when i got home from school. This chapter does have a trigger warning. If any of you have problems with self harm and feel it would not be in your best interest to read this chapter than i encourage you to wait for the next update. I am sorry.

Well shit.

 

The room was lit by only the morning light that streamed in from the windows. Hiro awoke with a crack of his back as he slowly sat up to observe his surroundings. Hiro ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the lighting. 

 

What was wrapped around his waist?

Hiro looked over his shoulder.

Why the hell is Tadashi in his bed? And why the hell is he naked?

Panic caught in Hiro’s throat and his heart rate fastened. 

“Okay stay calm, no sudden movements. Maybe I can get out of here without waking him up.” Hiro thought to himself.

Hiro looked down at himself to discover that he was naked, Tadashi was just as equally nude. “Well for fucks sake.” Hiro ran a palm across his face. Hiro slowly pealed back the covers. Shimming his waist out of Tadashi’s grasp he tiptoed out of bed, trying to cover as much of his nude self as he could. Once he crawled out of bed he made work of finding his discarded boxers on the floor. Scratching his head trying to remember what exactly happened.

 

He fucked up. He told him that he still loved him. Tadashi kissed him and he couldn’t resist, Oh Goddamit!

 

Hiro felt sick to his stomach and he started gagging. Hiro rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door as quietly as he could. Hiro hunched over and heaved up the lack of food in his stomach. He hasn’t exactly been eating as much as he should. Hiro dropped down on his knees as tears started to run down his face.

 

“How could you do this Hiro,” He thought to himself, “You can’t do this to yourself, he hurt you, you just fucked up even more now, everything’s even more fucked up. You’re a fuckup!” Hiro shoved the palms of his hands into his eyes and shook violently. Hiro looked over to the spot behind the cabinet where he kept his razors. 

“Do it, you think anyone will care?” Hiro’s thoughts taunted him. “Just one little line.”

 

Hiro grabbed the box where he kept the metal and pulled it out. It gleamed like a star in the florescent bathroom light. Hiro held his arm and dragged the razor down just hard enough to break skin. Blood came up as a dark maroon color. Just one more. But it wasn’t ever just one more. Hiro pressed down hard and dragged the razor across his skin until he was happy with the rose cuts that blossomed on his pale arm.   
Hiro took in deep breaths and slowly sat up from the dusty bathroom floor. He cleaned off the razor and wiped the blood down the drain, pulling the bandages out to wrap his arm and cover his wounds.   
After he looked at himself in the mirror. Red rimmed eyes that were glazed over with crystal tears. His cheeks flushed from tears and embarrassment. His body lightly shook as he lost the strength to even look at himself in the mirror. 

Hiro looked himself over once more before slowly opening the bathroom door. Hiro peaked his head out to see a still resting Tadashi. He crept over to the night stand and grabbed his phone. He couldn’t stay here. There was no way he could. Hiro grabbed a change of clothes and ran back to the bathroom. 

Hiro: Kandy? Are u up?

Kandy: always babe, what’s up? : P

Hiro: Can I come over? Something happened.

Kandy: Of course, I’ll be waiting, you still have the house key right.

Hiro: Yeah I’ll be there soon. 

 

Hiro closed out of his messages and thanked god Kandy almost never slept.

 

An hour later Hiro was freshly showered and smelt like beautiful lilac flowers. Hiro dressed in a Maroon skin tight long sleeve shirt and black skinnies with matching vans. Hiro was able to get Aunt Cass off his back by telling her he was going to the university to re-apply, she had been bugging him to get back in school.

Hiro didn’t bother knocking on Kandy’s apartment door. It was like his second home anyway. He walked in and a hideous amount of pink and black hit his senses hard. Kandy kept her studio apartment bright with pink wallpaper and pillows, magnets, rugs and anything else she could find. Just to balance Shooter added touches of black when he moved in. Despite Kandy’s tantrum.   
The scent of incenses hit him like a semi.

“Oh Hiro, I didn’t know you were coming here.” Shooter said as he turned the corner from the hallway that lead to the bedroom. 

 

“Yeah I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh hey it’s no trouble!” Shooter walked over and guides Hiro farther in the apartment and planted a kiss on Hiro to welcome him. “Kandy babe, Hiro is here!” Shooter yelled to somewhere where Kandy was  
.   
Kandy came flying around the corner and jumped onto Hiro grabbing him in a bear hug. “Oh Cheekbones I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“Okay so what happened?” Kandy said once she finally climbed off of Hiro.

 

Than began the tale of Hiro’s mistake.

 

“Oh baby that’s terrible.” Kandy retorted as she grabbed Hiro’s freshly cut arm. She rolled up his sleeve and kissed every spot on the bandage that she could cover with pink lipstick. “You know I love you baby, it’s all gonna be okay.”

 

Shooter stood up from his seat across the room and sat next to Hiro. Shooter wrapped his arms around Hiro and rested his head on Hiro’s shoulder. “Don’t panic Cheekbones, we’re all here for you.”

“Thank you guys. I really needed to see you guys.” Hiro heaved his chest and let out a deep sigh.

Kandy suddenly stood up and stride over to the kitchen. “Okay no more sadness. It is exactly,” Kandy hesitated to check the time. “3:00 witch seems like a perfect time for vodka.” Kandy pulled a bottle from the cabinet and came back and sat down on Shooters lap. 

Hiro spent a perfect afternoon drinking his vodka and watching cartoon network while Kandy and Shooter made him feel loved in a dog pile of cuddles.

It can only get better.

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep commenting and feel free to leave me chapter suggestions!


	7. Return of the author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Please read for an update on the future of this story.

Hello avid readers! After a lengthy hiatus I have returned to finish my story. Id like to start with an apology for my unintended hiatus by saying I am a sack of shit with depression that kicks my ass for months at a time and secondly would like to say that this story WILL CONTINUE. A new chapter of Cheater will be posted as of 1/19/16 (because I also have to edit) so if anyone still reading this can hangout for just a couple more days a new chapter will be added and will continue back on a regular posting time rather than the patches of nothing. 

In a final note i would like to say I very much would appreciate your help. Currently as a sophomore I am on track to graduate a year early. My plan is to go to the Chicago school, Columbia for liberal arts and pursue a career in creative writing. Before I do that I would like to attended their summer program for youth that allows people that take college courses over the summer. Now here the problem, it's 3,000 dollars. 1,000 for boarding and 2,000 per class, I would only be taking one. In a desperate need for cash, because my paycheck will not cover all of it, I have started a go fund me account. If you like my work or for some reason like me as a person please consider donating to me or just simply sharing my gofundme page. It would mean the world to me to attend this program and with just a little help I know I can achieve this. Thank you. gofundme.com/HSSImarshie

Thank you to the people that have kept me motivated by all your lovely messages and I can't wait to hear your feedback on the next chapter! See you then lovelies!


	8. I can love you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus over and my baby VV makes a appearance. I also wrote this on my iPad please don't judge me for this.

Dry eyes that would no longer cry only held fear. Hiro had long left the comfort of Kandy's house and he now wandered around the vast downtown, feet dragging against the concert never making eye contact with the strangers he passed.  
He eventually found himself in front of the familiar brick building that was VV's home. That worn walls were covered with leafy vines from the rooftop garden that cascaded down from above . He walked the steps into the building and down the corridor filled with graffiti, trudging his way to the dent door that closed off the boys apartment.  
Three soft knocks on the door and Hiro was greeted by VV, hair tussled as though he had just woken up, clad in sweats and surprisingly one of the hoodies that Hiro must have left there by mistake.  
"Can I come in?" Hiro's gentle voice rang out. 

"Of course." The other responded. Grasping onto Hiro's slim wrist he tugged him inside, kicking the door closed behind him. Slipping their fingers to be intertwined, VV walked farther into the barren living room and sat them both on the couch with the springs creaking in protest. "So uh..." VV stalled,"You want some tea?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What?" 

"Goddamn tea?" 

"Everyone loves tea!" 

Hiro loved the boy, even in his densest moments. "No VV, I don't want any tea."

"Coffee than?" 

For fucks sake. 

"VV I don't want anything I just want to talk." Hiro paused and sighed, "I messed up last night." Hiro slouched and dropped his head into his hands. "I slept with Tadashi last night." 

VV wasn't shocked. He sat in silence only giving response in the arm he wrapped around Hiro's shoulders, resting his head on the others back. "So what's new?" 

"I didn't mean to and it just happened. He's still with Honey too so it's not like it's how things used to be. I was weak and he was my temptation, my sin, my-"

"There's no need to be poetic."

"Let me have this VV" 

"Hmph." 

"I don't know what to do. I can't just let this go, I thought things would get better but now they're only getting worse." Hiro leaned into VV's embrace. 

"Well I certainly don't have answer-" 

"Well thanks."

"Let me finish. I don't have the answer but you need to know that this isn't the end of the world okay? I'm always gonna be here for you. We all are! You don't have to worry about facing your problems alone because face it Hiro, you're stuck with me.....and Kandy and Shooter. But clearly I'm more important."

Hiro chuckled at VV's childish and possessive manor, no way of hiding the fact that he wants to be a firm part of the boys life.  
As long as he has them it can't be too bad right? 

VV laid a kiss on the top of Hiro's head and stroked the boys arm. "Please don't forget this Hiro," VV paused, "I may not be Tadashi but I can sure as hell love you ten times more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small being to start the process of getting back into the chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if i should continue. Chapters will get longer


End file.
